Digital Revival Diaries
by Krocket
Summary: 3 kids getted pulled into the fight with fellow California Digidestined to help them battle an evil more powerful then they had ever faced.
1. Entry 1: Destiny Revived

Digital Revival Diaries  
  
Entry 1: Destiny Revived  
  
By Kyle Evanick  
  
Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and Disney. They are used without consent. Lizramon belongs to me. The characters that I don't own belong to Lord Archive, Lady Iapetus, or Shaun Garin. This universe belongs Archive; I'm just using it.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hi, Stacey." Kyle greeted as he and Lizramon entered the room. Lizramon was a three and a half foot tall rookie digimon. Like V-Mon, he had five digits (fingers and thumb); his skin was covered in bright green scales, and a tail. His tail was furry, and very white except for the blue circles on his tail. His ears were folded back like a V-mon, and his feet were likewise similar. His purple eyes showed a sarcastic demeanor as he huffed impatiently on the floor.  
  
Kyle was the opposite, a serious teen who rarely showed his true nature. Though he very often joked around on other matters like school, as a leader of the California Digidestined he was all business. He was wearing a green t-shirt and pants. He had short brown hair in a buzz cut and stood nearly six foot.  
  
"Hello." Stacey muttered.  
  
"What's up? Is there any reason why you called us here to stand like lawn ornaments? We do have important things to do, you know." Lizramon asked sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter a fact, yes." She rose up from her seat. Stacey though almost fourteen, she had the appearance of an eighteen-year-old. She stood slightly over six foot, and had long, unnaturally blond hair. It was so bright; it looked like it was dyed gold. She was also their resident genius. "I've detected an energy reading nearby in the digital world. If it isn't checked out, there could be trouble. Perhaps a repeat of the Diablomon incident, or the Skull Greymon battle."  
  
"Oh, man! Why do WE have to go check it out? Can't Hank or Hikaru deal with it?" Lizramon complained.  
  
She answered gently, "The Oklahoma team don't have their partners with them. However I've contacted the Mexican team and they may send over one of their team members to assist you."  
  
"Great. Like always, we get stuck with the tough stuff."  
  
Kyle retorted sharply, "Lizramon! We are needed for this, so we had better get going. Digiport open!" Kyle brought his purple D-3 with a gray trim to the computer and they both were pulled in.  
  
The virus Rookie called Otamamon waddled to her partner, "Don't you think you should have told them that the signal was from a D-3?"  
  
"No. If there are new Digi-destined, there must be reason for it. And Kyle as our leader must accept his responsibility."  
  
"Even if he never wanted to be leader in the first place?" her partner asked.  
  
"Yes. Even if he never wanted to be the leader of our team," she answered.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ten-year old Katie Jobst stood in front of the computer holding an orange device with a white trim. So, she was one of them. A few months ago during Christmas, a few older kids with digimon attacked digimon that appeared all over the world. She in particular remembered an older teen on an angel Digimon's back. She glanced at seeing her seven-year-old brother sporting a gold version of her own D-3.  
  
Katie looked at something on the computer called a Digiport. She screamed as they were both pulled in.  
  
-------------------  
  
Over in the well-done area of California, a pre-teen girl with black hair in ponytail looked over a device in her hand. It was blue with a white trim.  
  
She barely noticed as she was pulled into the nearby computer screen.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Well, this is certainly unusual."  
  
"What? Had a case of gas?" his partner quipped.  
  
He retorted, "No. According to this scanner that Stacey made, I'm detecting three unknown digivice signals."  
  
"What do you mean unknown?!"  
  
"Unknown. You know, mysterious, strange. That sort of thing." he responded in sarcastic tone.  
  
"I meant, who the hell are they? They aren't a group of Digimon Kaisers, are they? I mean Ken was bad, but three would be a HELL of a lot worse."  
  
"We'll find out when we get there. Ken was being controlled anyway. That's why he became the Kaiser. I doubt there'd be a repeat of that."  
  
Lizramon snorted at that, "Sure... We dragon Digimon never get the respect we're entitled to."  
  
"When did you deserve respect?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
-------------------  
  
As the pair argued, another group was having their own problems.  
  
"You're saying we're in a digital world?!" the girl called Lesley asked.  
  
"No" Katie returned. "We're in the Digital World. There's a difference."  
  
"Like how?" Lesley asked.  
  
"I don't know! I just heard about from some kids with Digimon during the Christmas invasion! I'm just saying what they said." Katie countered.  
  
A blur of blue slammed hard into Katie, while a small pinecone shaped creature hovered on above Lesley's head.  
  
The pinecone snickered "Well that was subtle, Chibimon. Why not send a herd of Mammothmon too? You know because you made MORE noise than them all combined!"  
  
Lesley glared at it. "And who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Minomon, in-training digimon extraordinaire. In addition, the overexcited bouncing blue ball on a sugar high is Chibimon."  
  
At that, Chibimon and Katie stuck their tongues at Minomon.  
  
Katie stood up and pointed to herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katie. The black-haired girl with an attitude is Lesley."  
  
Chibimon grinned. "Good. Because we're your partners!"  
  
With an expected, 'HUH?' the pair was led into an explanation.  
  
-------------------  
  
Elsewhere in the digital world, a young boy was becoming acquainted with a new friend.  
  
Mushroomon on the other hand...  
  
"Where am I?" the boy asked.  
  
"Digital World. And you wouldn't be a human would you?" the digimon replied.  
  
He thought about that for a second. "You mean I'm some kind of superhero? Like what happened at Christmas? And yes I'm human."  
  
Mushroomon nodded, "Those were virus digimon who were confused and didn't know any better. You tend to see more virus digimon on this part of the Digital World, then of the other two. And since you're the first human I've seen, we must be partners."  
  
Jesse blinked "Huh?"  
  
He waved his hand. "Forget it. Let us just see if anyone else is over here. Maybe more partnered digimon are here. Then maybe we can leave to go to your world."  
  
"OK, let's go."  
  
-------------------  
  
It wasn't long before Kyle and Lizramon caught up with Lesley's group, skepticism included.  
  
Lizramon eyed Lesley, "You mean, you know this psycho girl?"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Lizramon, she goes to the same church as my brother and me. Katie is the new pastor's daughter, and Lesley is the sister of a friend at church. And she is not psycho."  
  
Lizramon responded immaturely, "Well, sorry! I guess even someone with my good looks and charm forgets things. Though that Lesley girl is kind of hot." Kyle rolled his eyes at his comment.  
  
Before anyone could react, Lesley's foot connected to his head sending him sailing several feet.  
  
Katie smirked, "Did we forget to mention she has a short temper? Well, she does."  
  
"Sure, you tell me now..."  
  
As Lizramon got up, Kyle looked at the two. Lesley had medium-length black hair, a green jacket with an insect insignia on it, a black t-shirt, dark blue gloves, black pants and brown boots. Katie had a blue t-shirt, short blonde hair, white shorts, and green boots.  
  
Kyle looked at the pair oddly, "You two weren't wearing that when you came here, did you? Those clothes look like something from an anime show."  
  
Katie shook her head, "Nope. These clothes appeared when we came to the Digital World."  
  
Lesley looked at him, "That's normal? Our clothes looking like we came out of a bad anime show?"  
  
Kyle sighed; he had a feeling things weren't going to get easy. "Though not very common, it is possible for Digidestined to have different clothes in this world than what they were wearing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, both the London and second Odaiba Chosen have been like that." he replied.  
  
"Huh?" the two of them asked puzzled.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll explain later. Right now we have to find the other Digidestined, before some Digimon thinks he's lunch," he remarked.  
  
Katie slapped herself. "That's right! We have to find my brother Jesse!"  
  
-------------------  
  
A distance away, a Guardromon smirked evilly.  
  
"Now this is fun."  
  
However, machines like Guardromon typically weren't evil, this one loved to pick on the small and meek. He turned spotting a human and a Mushroomon off to the side.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lizramon sniffed the air slightly, "Hey! I smell a Digimon. Over by the woods."  
  
As soon as he said that, a large tree-like Digimon called Woodmon jumped out of a pair of bushes with Jesse on his back.  
  
The pair of in-trainings jumped in front of their partners. "Chibimon evolve!" Chibimon grew from six inches to 3 feet as she grew to a 3-foot blue lizard. "V-mon!"  
  
"Minomon evolve!" The pinecone grew slightly as she became a large caterpillar. "Wormmon!"  
  
V-Mon charged into the mammoth tree. "V-mon Head!"  
  
The tree dodged the two rookies narrowly. "Hey! I'm not evil! Jesse's my partner!"  
  
The group paled at that. Lizramon chuckled, "Sorry, about that, but give us some warning next time. Why were you hiding, anyway?"  
  
Woodmon spoke, "From Guardromon. He's been picking on us, since we've been looking for you! Even at Champion level, we still couldn't stop him. He went after us just because we're here."  
  
Kyle had a puzzled look on his face. This partner digimon knew a good deal about the Digimon. Such as the names and even level. Most partners appeared as if they were freshly born, only knowing their own name and sometimes even their partner's name, though no one ever understood how. He didn't have more to think about the situation as a large mechanical robot smashes through the trees.  
  
"You know how some people hate to say, 'I told you so?'" Lizramon started.  
  
"Don't EVEN say it."  
  
The robot grinned. "Take this! Destruction Grenade!" A volley of missiles with smiley faces on them, shot out.  
  
Thinking quickly, Kyle pushed the two girls hard on the ground. "Ouch! That hurt!" Katie and V-Mon groaned.  
  
Wormmon quipped, "It's rock, it is SUPPOSED to hurt." Moving off to side, Lesley pulled out her D-3. "Wormmon evolve!" A light grew around her, as her body became that of a giant praying mantis. Her arms had metal blades on them. "Snimon!"  
  
Another missile attack hit Woodmon hard, causing him to revert to Mushroomon.  
  
Katie cried out, "Jesse look out!" Recklessly she jumped into the next attack. V-Mon began glowing. "V-Mon evolve!" She grew to three meters, had claws on her hands and feet, and had a V on her chest. "V-Dramon!"  
  
Lizramon was about to evolve when Kyle held him back. "Wait. Let's see how the new guys do first."  
  
"New guys?" he teased.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
V-Dramon jumped into the air and slammed hard on Guardromon's head. "Ow! That could've gone better."  
  
Snimon chuckled. "Let a pro show you how it's done. Shadow Sickle!" Twin energy beams shot form Snimon's blades sending the robot flying into the trees.  
  
Lesley smirked, "The winner by TKO, Snimon! Let's give her a round of applause, people."  
  
Katie sighed, "Is he really down, or just faking it?"  
  
Kyle scanned over the battlefield. "Nope. He's knocked out for at least two hours." Pulling out a piece of paper, he gave it to the three of them.  
  
"This has the email address of me, Koushiro's Message Board of various Chosen and Digi-destined, and the address of where we can meet so we can talk about your role as a Digidestined. How did you know you were a Digi-destined, anyway Jesse?" he spoke.  
  
He shrugged, "Mushroomon told me."  
  
Kyle and Lizramon fell down from shock. "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."  
  
He led them all to a TV. "This is where you can leave the Digital World. You enter through a computer at home saying 'Digiport open'. You leave in the same way. Why don't we meet at that address tomorrow?"  
  
Lesley nodded. "Sure. Digiport open!"  
  
The three of them were then pulled straight into the screen. "Now that's taken care of, I have a few things to discuss with our resident genius."  
  
-------------------  
  
Dear Diary, I cannot believe I have a Digimon! Just like the kids from the 02 Invasion. V-Mon is quiet, but has strength. I also made some friends on the message board. One is girl named Joan from Paris. Another is from Oklahoma named Lisa. I hope someday I can meet them.  
  
I just hope I don't let Kyle or the other old members down.  
  
-------------------  
  
Authors Notes: Joan is from Rose Diaries by Lady Iapetus and Lisa is from Lord Archive. Hikaru belongs to Shaun Garin. 'Nuff said. I also don't live in California, so any info about the area would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Upcoming Entry: Revival Diaries 2  
  
Welcome to our Nightmare: The new members learn what is to be expected of them and that it's not fun and games. 


	2. Entry 2: Welcome to our Nightmare

Digital Revival Diaries  
  
Entry 2: Welcome to our Nightmare  
  
By Kyle Evanick  
  
Digimon belongs to Disney; I'm just borrowing them. Diaries Universe belongs to Archive, the characters in this part of the series belong to me including Lizramon.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Tell me again why I have to wear this ridiculous thing?" V-Mon complained.  
  
"Because people will freak if they saw a three-foot blue lizard, and wearing a trench coat isn't bad." Katie replied.  
  
"Says you. Why doesn't Wormmon wear one?" she asked.  
  
"Because she can pass for a stuffed animal, you and Mushroomon can't. It's hard enough hiding you, so quit complaining."  
  
The pair was talking about this all the way to the meeting at Stacey's house.  
  
As they went in, they saw a bizarre scene of Otamamon and Lizramon playing Duel Monsters.  
  
"Digimon who can play card games? Weird." She commented.   
  
Kyle chuckled from over in the corner, "Guys, put it away. The last of the new kids have arrived. Otamamon can crush Lizramon in a duel some other time." Lizramon responded by sticking his tongue at him.  
  
She saw that there were three others besides the ones she already knew. One was a guy about twelve, had short black hair, and had a Goblimon as a partner. Another guy was around fifteen, semi-long brown hair and eyes, and had Penguinmon as his Digimon. The last was a girl with blue eyes, long black hair, VERY short in height and was partnered to a Hagurumon. She was also Chinese.   
  
"Let's see..." Stacey moved over to a chair where she had a notepad and pen on her lap. "Shawn isn't here because he has detention for lateness. So does anyone have any questions?"  
  
Lesley groaned, "Yeah, me. What's the point of this?"  
  
Trevor hid a smile and replied, "Because to learn of what has happened to us and other team and how to learn from our experiences. By the way, I'm Trevor. The Chinese girl is Be Ann, and the one with Penguinmon is Joey."  
  
Katie fidgeted, "Um, why is there three ways of evolution listed in that Digi-Destined FAQ? Shouldn't it be more than that?"  
  
Kyle shrugged, "Not really. The ways to evolve are natural, which is to evolve by age. There's Jogress, which is two or more digimon combining to make a more powerful one, and then there's empowered evolution. Which uses a power source like my Badge of Wisdom or my Digimental of Hope to evolve them higher."  
  
She frowned, "But what about Sword, Medal, Talisman, or other devices?"  
  
"It falls under same category. Any more questions?" Stacey replied.  
  
"Has anyone died form this?" Lesley asked.  
  
The older kids looked at her as Be Ann nodded. "One has. That person was Carlos of the Brazil team. He was killed by a stray attack during the 02 Invasion." The girl replied.  
  
Jesse blinked, "02 Invasion? You mean at Christmas where all the Digimon were all over the world?"  
  
"Exactly. Digidestined and Chosen over the world had to work together to send them back. In addition, new groups and old groups gained access to Digimentals. For example, the Oklahoma group has two of them. One for Jessica and one for Bobby." Trevor notified them.  
  
"Digimentals?" Lesley questioned.  
  
"Be Ann nodded, "Yeah. Digimentals offer alternative evolutions. With the Digimental of Purity Hagurumon can Armor evolve to Sentrixmon, a warrior digimon. Goblimon can become Flamedramon with the Digimental of Courage or Mantaraymon with the Digimental of Sincere Faith. Lizramon can transform into Holymon using the Digimental of Hope, an armored angel digimon and then evolve again into Hyperionmon another angel digimon."  
  
Katie frowned, "You mean we may not live through this? And what about the Digimentals of Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Light, and Kindness?"  
  
Joey was silent through out the whole conversation now decided to have something to add. "The first four no one on our team has claimed them. The last one is only found in the Brazil team anyway. Besides, you guys won't have to deal with that yet. As for the danger, the likelihood of you dying is low. However, you could be hurt at least emotionally. Though less than a percent of Digidestined have died, there have been people who have died who were not Digidestined. "  
  
"Why not?" Lesley demanded.  
  
"Because evolving your digimon to ultimate is very rare. Only the Odaiba and Edmonton groups are the only ones that have that many Ultimates. But they had to deal with Ultimates as well as Perfects so that's why."  
  
Lesley blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Katie glared at her, "Didn't you even check the Digidestined FAQ? It lists the known levels of digimon, as well as how high a partner digimon can go. Digimon can go from a digiegg, to baby, in-training, Rookie, Champion, Perfection, Ultimate, and Stage 7. It also has listed all those partnered with a digimon. The current number is over 200."  
  
Lesley was impressed, "200? Whoa, now that's a lot of Digidestined!"  
  
Kyle corrected, "Actually if you live in an Asian country you're called a Chosen instead. Let's just hope you guys don't have go to perfection."  
  
"Why not?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Because if you do, you'll go through hell first. We haven't heard of someone achieving that level without being in a life or death situation."  
  
Trevor spoke, "Before that happens anyway, you'll have a small mission to deal with before take on with why you were called. All Digidestined have small missions to train upon. For our group it was Hyougamon."  
  
Katie stared at him, "I remember reading about that. There wasn't much info about it."  
  
Kyle nodded. "It was like that on purpose. We kept certain details from other Digidestined/Chosen for their own good. Though Koushiro and some others know about it." His tone told the younger members not to discuss it.  
  
Jesse asked, "Who was the easiest to go Perfection?"  
  
Be Ann laughed softly, "That would be me. Easy is a relative term. When Metal Tyrannomon almost killed Kyle, I didn't want him or the others to get hurt. My Badge of Virtue allowed Hagurumon to evolve to Piximon."  
  
Be Ann shuddered at the memory.  
  
Lesley asked dreadfully, "Who was the hardest?"  
  
Kyle sheepishly grinned. "That would be me. When Digitamamon almost killed Be Ann and my sister, it allowed Lizramon to evolve to Blizzamon. With Blizzamon helping the other Perfections we were able to stop him and kill him."  
  
Joey chuckled, "That's not even what happened to me. Before Frigimon evolved to Metal Mamemon, he dark evolved to Duomon against Parrotmon. When Trevor and Shawn were almost lunch for Chatsuramon he evolved for real into Metal Mamemon."  
  
"Dark evolve?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's what happens when you force a digimon to evolve when they aren't ready. Taichi of the Odaiba group went through a similar experience." Joey responded.  
  
"Fortunately, Kyle and I will be able to help on missions. Though Joey, Shawn, and Stacey can't." Trevor responded.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Lesley demanded.  
  
Stacey stepped forward. "Because I've never been that much on the field and Shawn's partner is a Chuumon who can evolve to Sukamon who isn't very helpful. Joey can't help much because he get detention all of the time."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Otamamon smirked, "I thought so."  
  
"I'll try to help when I can though." Be Ann replied.  
  
Lesley looked at her watch, "Oh, damn! I have to go! Dinner."  
  
Joey nodded. "Sure. Anytime you have any questions or concerns tell Stacey."  
  
Stacey responded by smacking him, "That wasn't nice."  
  
Joey sagged, "Yes dear."  
  
"We'll help anyway we can." Trevor added. "Welcome to the nightmare, hope you live through the fun."   
  
-------------------  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the shortness. Things will get better I promise. I thank Shaun and Canis Black for their help, as well as Lord Archive. You guys are great!  
  
Upcoming Entry: Revival Diaries 3  
  
Light of a Child: When a digimon begins attacking the school, it falls to the youngest Digidestined to stop it.  
  
Katie Jobst  
  
Age: 10 (1993)  
  
Bio:  
  
Family: Mother, Father, Jesse, Joe, (Older Brother) Josh, (Older Brother)  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Jesse's older sister, she has known about digimon since December 2002. The only girl in a family of six, she is kind and very open. She'll do whatever it takes to protect her friends. Both her parents are owners of the church in their town.  
  
Voice Actor:  
  
Katie: Mimi (Digimon 01/02)  
  
V-mon: Keiko (Yu Yu Hakusho) 


	3. Entry 3: Light of a Child

Digital Revival Diaries  
  
Entry 3: Light of a Child  
  
By Kyle Evanick  
  
I don't own Digimon, Disney does. The characters in this part of this universe belong to me. Archive owns the Diaries Universe.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Trevor! Trevor Jacob Ogle, get your butt out of bed this second!"  
  
"Yes, mom!" The black-haired boy responded groggily, with bags under his eyes.  
  
Stumbling he quickly gets dressed and goes downstairs.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Trevor groaned loudly as his younger sister Jordan walked in, full of pep and energy.  
  
"How can you be cheerful at this early of the day?" he growled.  
  
"I just am." she chirped.  
  
"C'mon bro, let's get going!" Jordan spoke.  
  
"In a second. Goblimon!" The Digimon in question poked his head from the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Grab your trenchcoat, and for the love of God, Qinglongmon or whatever is out there don't get into trouble today!"  
  
His older sister Ashley chuckled slightly. "The day your Digimon DOESN'T get in trouble is the day I dye my hair blonde."  
  
Goblimon ran down the stairs, "That could be arranged."  
  
Trevor threatened, "You try that, and I'll have Jordan dye your skin purple. Now lets go to Hell, otherwise known as school."  
  
-------------------  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Lesley demanded.  
  
"He just took about an hour to get out of bed, that's all." Jordan quipped.  
  
"And you are..." Katie asked.  
  
Trevor clamped his hand on Jordan's mouth quickly; "She's my little sister Jordan who also knows about the Digimon. She's also a royal pain in the butt."  
  
She responded to that by sticking out her tongue at her brother.  
  
Katie cleared her throat; "Anyway, V-Mon, Mushroomon, and Goblimon are going to keep out of sight since we don't want anyone to get suspicious. Wormmon can pretend to be a stuffed animal though."  
  
"Why can't we do the stuffed animal routine?" Mushroomon asked.  
  
"Because you three are too big. Now we better hurry or we'll be late." as the five of them (Five humans, four Digimon) ran to their school.  
  
-------------------  
  
Trevor sighed as he snuck into his gym class.  
  
"Late again, Mr. Ogle?"  
  
He heard the various pointing and giggling as he sat down next to his friend Dustin.   
  
"Dude, how can you be late for class every day? Even I have a better track record that that!" his friend exclaimed.  
  
"I'd be fine if a certain someone didn't keep me up half the night." he grumbled.  
  
"Your digimon?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah. He sounds like he swallowed a dozen chainsaws. Why does gym have to be so early in the day?!" he griped.  
  
"At least someone isn't trying to kill you." Dustin supplied.  
  
-------------------  
  
Across the street, a figure sat in the trees, grinning evilly. "Well isn't today a nice day? Almost hate to spoil things. Roachmon, come forth!"  
  
A large portal appeared, coming out of it was a large cockroach digimon.  
  
"Yes, mistress?"  
  
The figure smiled. "Kill the Digidestined and level the school. Start with that brat Jesse and the older one Trevor. They're the most dangerous."  
  
"I live to obey."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Somebody kill me now. Please for love of god!" Trevor groaned watching the teacher write on the board.  
  
"Anybody ever tell you are overdramatic?" Lesley asked.  
  
"Occasionally." quipped Trevor.  
  
A loud beeping was then heard from the pair of D3's.  
  
Trevor coughed loudly, "I don't feel good. May I go to the Nurse, please?"  
  
The teacher sighed, "Do you need someone to take you there Mr. Ogle?"  
  
Lesley piped up, "I'll do it! I have to go to the rest room anyway." She grasped his hand hard dragging him out of the room.  
  
Dustin chuckled, "He knows how to get along with a girl."  
  
-------------------  
  
Trevor blushed a deep red, as Lesley pulled him outside with her arms tightly around him. "Lesley... Let go! I can't breathe!"  
  
The girl grinned, "You know, you're kinda cute when you're like that. Oh, all right, since we have an emergency."  
  
The two were met outside where a crowd was seen. Lesley walked up to one of the students. "Hey. What's going on?"  
  
"This huge roach monster started smashing through the school. We got out of there just as it happened." he said.   
  
Lesley thought to herself, " Oh, damn. The roach must be some kind of Digimon." She whispered to Trevor, "I'll get the others, you find the Digimon and deal with him."  
  
He nodded, "Got it." Thinking for a second after she left, he said, "Did I just agree with her, and more importantly when did she become leader?"  
  
Trevor ran to where the digimon on his digivice was shown to see Jesse, Woodmon, Goblimon and Roachmon fighting it out in the school cafeteria.  
  
The digimon noticed Trevor's arrival. "Nice for you to show up. What happened? Lesley had some... fun with you?" Goblimon joked.  
  
"You're disgusting. And no, we had late traffic. Now time for some real fire power! Digimental up!"  
  
An egg like object covered in a spike and a flame design appeared in his hand then exploded to cover Goblimon with it. "Goblimon Armor Evolve! Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"  
  
An eight foot blue dragon with flame armor and with what appeared to be an orange sun-symbol stood in Goblimon's place.  
  
Jesse and Woodmon were shocked, "Goblimon turned into him? That's a weird evolution."  
  
Trevor chuckled, "You think that's strange, you should see Mantaraymon. All right, tall, dark, and buggy what do you want?"  
  
The cockroach grinned. "Your deaths. Dream Dust!"   
  
Out of thin air garbage began to appear, throwing it at them.  
  
Jesse blinked, "He's throwing GARBAGE at us?! That's his attack? Woodmon, Flamedramon, get him!"  
  
The two digimon charged, Flamdramon used his Knuckle Fire to grab Roachmon and pull him to the ground, and Woodmon used Woody Smash to latch onto him and knocked him through the open doors.   
  
Trevor raised his fist in the air, "Take that, Roachmon! Have you had enough or do you want some more? Don't force us to kill you." Trevor warned.  
  
The digimon's eyes glared red, hatred evident, "I will not be beaten by HUMANS! TERRIBLE FLY!" He then began smashing up the sides in building to crush them inside.  
  
"Here's a thought: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" said Woodmon.  
  
The group ran out of the school where Roachmon was and pondered what they should do.  
  
Jesse stood up to Roachmon. "Why can't you stop this?! We don't want to hurt you."  
  
Roachmon laughed evilly, "You? Hurt me?! Ha ha ha! What could a little human like you do?"  
  
"Good question." quipped Flamedramon.  
  
"Shut it, you." Trevor glared at his partner.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me. I'm going to help my friends no matter what. And even if it costs me my life. You won't stop me!" Jesse announced.  
  
"Forget it! You'll never beat me! Dream Dust!" Raochmon screamed.  
  
Woodmon quickly dodged the thrown garbage. He then slammed into Roachmon hard, and knocked him onto a car in the nearby parking lot.  
  
Woodmon spoke, "Time to end this! Branch Drain!" Two arms slammed into Roachmon causing him to stagger and weaken.  
  
Trevor grinned, "Not bad, kid. Now we'll finish him! Flamedramon go!" Flamedramon the leapt into the air and punched a hole clearly evident in Roachmon's chest. He then seperated into data bit.   
  
He then looked over to where Jesse was. "Jesse, we have to leave before the cops come. I SO don't want to explain this to Joey's dad..."  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Long story. I'll explain it later."  
  
"Just one thing, did we have to kill him?" Jesse wondered.  
  
Trevor sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. There was no other alternative. Though some Digidestined wouldn't agree with me on this point..."  
  
The armor digimon picked up their partners out of view and left.  
  
Katie's V-Mon pouted, "We missed all the action! I wanted to fight!"  
  
Wormmon shrugged, "Ah well. We'll kick same evil digimon ass next time!"  
  
Katie give her friend a look, "Wormmon has been taking lessons from you I see."  
  
"Oh, shut it..."   
  
-------------------  
  
A mysterious figure appeared from the shadows, "Well you were lucky this time digidestined, next time you won't be so fortunate."  
  
Another figure watched this going on. "It looks like I'll have to step in eventually. Be careful Trevor."  
  
-------------------  
  
Authors Note: Well I'm finally finished this chapter. Thank you to all the diaries authors who read my stuff. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Upcoming Entry: Revival Diaries 4  
  
Love Power: The group has a picnic in the Digital World only to be attacked by a digimon. When Flamedramon loses, how will they survive?  
  
Jesse Jobst  
  
Age: 7 (1996)  
  
Bio:  
  
Family: Mother, Father, Katie, Joe, (Older Brother) Josh, (Older Brother)  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
He is somewhat confused of the morality arguments between Kyle and Stacey. He considers life sacred, but will not hesitate to protect his friends and sister. He has killed at the age of 7, so he is sometimes confused at his own actions.  
  
Digimon:  
  
Mushroomon - Woodmon 


End file.
